Another End Trilogie
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Les Oris ont été anéantis, mais Adria resurgit, et constitue alors une menace pour toute la Galaxie. SG-1 cherche une solution pour la vaincre. Une mystérieuse prophétie, les sauvera ou les condamnera tous.
1. Le début de la fin

**Another End **

Genre : Une grande dose d'aventure, un soupçon de romance, de l'humour (Enfin, j'essaie)

Saison : Saison 10. SG-1 a trouvé l'Arme de Merlin et a réussi à tuer les Oris.

Disclamer : La franchise Stargate appartient à la MGM (pour l'instant du moins). Je ne suis absolument pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Note : Je vais tenter d'inventer une nouvelle fin à Stargate SG1 en plusieurs Fics. Il est donc nécessaire de lire toutes les fics depuis le début pour comprendre l'histoire. Ne tenez pas compte de tout ce qu'il se passe après l'épisode 14 de la saison 10 (Dominion).

**Résumé : **Les Oris ont été anéantis, mais Adria resurgit, et constitue alors une menace pour toute la Galaxie. SG-1 cherche une solution pour la vaincre. Une mystérieuse prophétie, les sauvera ou les condamnera tous.

Tome I _**Le début de la fin**_

Chapitre 1 Les deux pierres

_ S'il te plaît, Sam reste, a protesté Jack.

_ Ils ont besoin de moi au SGC, Adria nous donne du fils à retordre.

_ Après toutes ces années à jouer au chat et à la souris, tu m'abandonnes ?

_ Non, je vais revenir, Jack, lui ai-je répondu exaspérée.

_ Je prends des risques pour toi, tu pourrais au moins avoir la bonté de rester faire la grasse matinée avec moi.

_ Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Parce que moi je ne prend pas de risques dans cette relation selon toi?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

_ Je sais, mais de toute manière on ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement, ce n'est pas une vie.

_ Je suis d'accord, d'ailleurs j'ai demandé une dérogation. Vu le nombre de fois où on a sauvé leurs fesses, à ces vautours du Pentagone, se serait la moindre des choses.

_ J'y vais, je t'aime. Tu connais la maison débrouille-toi comme un grand.

_ Tu reviens quand ?

_ Aucune idée. Tu sais bien ce que c'est.

_ Je vois. A bientôt. Tu m'appelles quand tu rentres, je serais sûrement reparti à Washington.

_ Pas de Problème.

Sur ce nous nous sommes embrassés amoureusement, et je suis sortie en vitesse de la pièce avant de le regretter.

A la base, tout le monde était très agité. Daniel me tomba dessus à peine sortie de l'ascenseur. Il avait les traits extrêmement tirés par la fatigue. En ce moment, il travaillait plus que n'importe qui à la base. Chaque découverte qui nous permettrait d'en finir avec Adria était la bienvenue. Daniel cherchait dans les textes des anciens, sur des reliques, des pierres, des artefacts, tous ce qui nous serait éventuellement utile.

_ Vous avez l'air fatigué, Daniel .

_ Vous aussi, Sam. Vous avez fait la fête cette nuit, a t-il répliqué ironiquement ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité, ai-je répondu avec un sourire en coin !

_ Je vois.

_ J'ai l'impression que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure...?

_ Euh... oui, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution à notre problème. Il me manque une partie du texte alors je ne peux pas être précis. Si ça se trouve ce n'est rien mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas négliger cette découverte.

_ Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre bureau dans ce cas.

Il est vrai que sa découverte ne tenait pas à grand chose. Sur P3Z-980, SG-12 avait découvert une sorte de stèle, seule au milieu du désert. Celle-ci était recouverte d'inscriptions en Ancien, que Daniel s'évertuait à déchiffrer depuis un moment. Selon lui, le texte n'avait aucune cohérence.

_ Je sais pourquoi ce texte ne veut rien dire.

_ Eh bien expliquez-moi.

_ Oui. En réalité je viens de finir la traduction complète de la stèle. Et à la fin, il est écrit : « Sa jumelle vous donnera les réponses que vous cherchez ».

_ En effet, c'est un peu maigre, Daniel.

_ Sam, vous ne comprenez pas. C'est un message codé, et la deuxième pierre est censée me donner le code pour déchiffrer la première.

_ C'est très intéressant d'un point de vue archéologique, mais rien n'indique que cela nous aidera à vaincre Adria.

_ Attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Il me semblait avoir entendu parler de deux pierres magiques, dans l'un des livres de Merlin, mais je ne me rappelais pas exactement de leur pouvoir. Et en faisant quelques recherches, j'ai effectivement trouvé que ces stèles racontent une prophétie, celle qui scellera l'avenir de l'humanité. Mais, évidemment Merlin ne pouvait pas révéler ce qu'il avait vu dans le passé, sinon ça aurait changé notre présent. Mais, comme les anciens l'on fait sur la planète où Harry Maybourne s'était fait « roi », il l'a gravé dans la pierre.

_ Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que ces pierres pourraient nous donner la solution du problème ?

_ Ou tous nous condamner.

_ Je vais en parler au Général Landry et à Mitchell.

_ Merci, Sam.

_ De rien, à tout à l'heure.

La piste de Daniel méritait peut-être en coup d'oeil finalement. Mais, si la prophétie nous condamnait tous, nous aurions perdu notre temps à chercher un stupide morceau de pierre, au lieu de sauver notre avenir.

Après avoir parler du projet de Daniel à Mitchell, nous sommes tous les deux allés voir le Général, mais l'espoir de voir accepter notre requête était mince. D'un, nous ne savions même pas où chercher, et de deux les informations que nous apporteraient cette mission, seraient peut-être présage de mort. Pourtant, convaincre notre supérieur a été plutôt facile.

_ Au point où on en est, le Pentagone est près à tout pour contrer la menace, dés que vous serez prêt, j'organiserais cette mission.

_ Merci, mon Général, avons-nous répondu en coeur.

Mine de rien, avec tous ça il était déjà 10h30. Je suis donc restée dans mon Labo pour finir certains travaux avant d'aller manger au Mess avec Daniel.

_ Je sais où chercher l'autre pierre, s'est-il exclamé !

_ Du calme, Daniel, racontez-moi ça.

_ Elle est sur P3Z-345.

_ C'est impossible nous avons déjà visité cette planète, elle est désertique. Il n'y a que du sable à perte de vue, et aucune vie n'a été détectée.

_ Tout comme P3Z-980. Merlin a dû les cacher là où il pensait que personne n'irait s'installer. Il était pratiquement impossible qu'elles soit découvertes . J'ai également remarqué que P3Z-345 et P3Z-980 sont extrêmement proches l'une de l'autre.

_ Ça se tient.

_ Mais j'ai peur que la deuxième pierre ne soit mieux cachée et mieux gardée que la première.

_ Je vais dire au Général d'organiser un briefing pour que vous nous fassiez part de vos découverte avant la mission.

Le fameux briefing fut organisé dans la journée, et nous sommes partis dés ce dernier fini. Le temps pressait. Lors du briefing, Daniel ne m'apprit rien de plus que ce que il m'avait déjà dit. Mais, le Général Landry était soucieux de savoir ce qui nous attendrait là-bas.

_ Je pense qu'il y aura le même type d'épreuve que pour le Saint-Graal.

_ Bien, vous vous en êtes sortis une fois, la deuxième devrait être du gâteau. J'autorise la mission. Préparez-vous, vous partez dans une demi-heure.

Chapitre 2 A la recherche du futur

Cette planète était vraiment horrible, du sable, du sable et encore du sable. Ah ! Oui, et de la chaleur aussi. Nous ne savions même pas où chercher étant donné qu'il n'y avait ni structures, ni vie sur cette planète. Nous nous sommes donc débrouillés seuls. Nous avons marché pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement tomber par hasard, sur une plaque de pierre presque entièrement enfouie dans le sable. Nous l'avons découverte uniquement parce que Mitchell a trébuché dessus, et s'est étalé de tout sont long dans le sable.

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

_ Oh ! Merci, Mitchell, je n'en pouvais plus de marcher sous cette chaleur, et entre ces deux gorilles qui puent la transpiration en plus, a déclaré Vala en désignant Daniel et Teal'c.

_ Eh... protesta Daniel !

Par bonheur, Cameron a eu la présence d'esprit de détourner la conversation, afin d'éviter l'une des nombreuses disputes entre Vala et Daniel:

_ Comment allons-nous faire pour soulever cette dalle, Jackson ?

_ Déjà pour commencer on pourrait enlever le sable qu'il y a dessus...

_ Bonne idée, approuvais-je.

Rien que de dégager la dalle du sable nous a pris une heure .

_ Et maintenant, on fait quoi, dit Mitchell ?

_ Il y a forcément un mécanisme...que Merlin était sûrement seul à connaître. Il faut le chercher.

_ Mais, il n'y a aucune inscription, aucune indication, Daniel Jackson, a constaté Teal'c.

_ En effet, ça va être plus dur que ce que je ne pensais.

_ Il y a peut-être un bouton quelque part, a suggéré Mitchell.

_ Je ne pense pas. Il n'y a pas d'enfoncement.

_ On n'a qu'à la faire sauter alors !

Tout le monde s'est tu avant de lancer un regard assassin et exaspéré à Mitchell.

_ Quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'était juste une suggestion.

_ Si nous faisons ça, et que la pierre qui nous manque est en dessous, on risque de la retrouver en très mauvais état, lui a expliqué Daniel.

_ Bon alors comment on l'ouvre ?

_ On a des pieds de biche ?

_ Toujours sur moi, Jackson, se moqua Cameron.

_ Moi j'ai prévu le coup, Daniel, .

Teal'c, Daniel et Cameron ont donc entrepris de soulever la dalle, en la faisant basculée en arrière. S'ouvrit alors devant nous un trou béant, si profond et sombre qu'on ne pouvait pas en voir le fond. Une petite échelle avait été installée afin de pouvoir descendre. Nous étions tous plus ou moins réticents à l'idée d'aller crapahuter là-dedans.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller finalement, nous a confessé Daniel.

_ Allez, Jackson ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Cameron est descendu le premier, suivit de moi, Vala, Daniel et enfin Teal'c. Au fond du gouffre, la lumière était inexistante, et l'atmosphère froide et humide. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite pièce. Elle ne faisait pas plus de 5 mètres carrés. Devant nous un passage menais on ne sait où.

_ Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, les environs doivent être piégés, suggéra Cameron.

Mais, dés que nous nous sommes engagés dans le couloir étroit, un lourd bloc de pierre referma le passage derrière nous. Une série de torches accrochées aux murs, se sont allumées les unes à la suite des autres. Nous offrant plus de visibilité.

_ Bon, au moins on y voit quelque chose maintenant, positiva Daniel.

_ Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup, lança Mitchell.

_ Moi non plus, renchérit Vala. J'espérais mourir paisiblement dans mon lit, mais enterrée vivante, c'est aussi bien.

_ Si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous plaindre tout de suite, c'est ce qui va vous arriver, Vala, l'a menacée Daniel.

_ Bon, vous allez arrêter tout les deux ? Prenez-vous une chambre, ça nous fera des vacances, dit Mitchell pour mettre fin à la dispute.

Daniel lui lança un regard noir, mais Vala semblais plutôt séduite par cette idée.

Nous avons continué à avancer à la file indienne, l'étroitesse du couloir ne nous permettait pas de nous tenir les uns à côté des autres. Nous sommes arrivés dans une salle, sans aucune issue. Le mur en face de nous était recouvert d'inscriptions en Ancien. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait l'un de ces tableaux de commande des Anciens.

_ D'accord, là on a un problème, a avoué Daniel.

_ Quel problème, demanda Mitchell, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question ?

_ Je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour traduire tout ça.

_ Essayez, au moins, se scandalisa Vala.

_ On a déjà rencontré ce genre de technologie, on arrivera peut-être à la faire marcher, ai-je positivé. Commencez pas traduire ce qu'il y a sur le mur, Daniel. Pendant ce temps, je vais inter-phaser mon ordinateur avec la machine.

_ D'accord.

Au bout, de deux heures seulement, Daniel avait réussi à traduire les trois quart du mur.

_ Jackson, ça avance votre traduction, est venu s'informer Cameron ?

_ J'ai presque fini, encore un moment.

_ Vous avez découvert quelque chose au moins ?

_ C'est une sorte de mode d'emploi, qui permet d'ouvrir cette paroi pour récupérer la pierre.

_ Je vois.

_ Le problème, c'est que ce mode d'emploi est sous forme d'énigmes. Ça me demande du temps pour bien en saisir le sens.

_ Faites une petite pause.

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas, suis-je intervenue. Notre réserve d'oxygène diminue dangereusement. Dans quatre heures nous n'aurons plus d'air. Nous sommes trop nombreux.

_ J'avais oublié ce détail, déclara Mitchell.

Une demi-heure plus trad, Daniel avait enfin fini sa traduction. Il fallait trouver une combinaison de fréquence avec le tableau de commande, et les énigmes étaient là pour aider à trouver cette combinaison.

_ Il y a dix fréquences différentes à trouver.

_ Dix, s'écria Cameron !

_ Du calme, on va finir par trouver, ai-je tempéré.

Sur les indications de Daniel, j'actionnais telle ou telle « touche » du clavier, sans jamais parvenir au résultat souhaité. Nous avons passé une heure, à tenter des dizaines de combinaisons, mais rien ne se produisait.

_ Carter ? On commence à manquer d'air là, fit remarquer Cameron.

_ Je sais, mais si vous vous taisiez on irait plus vite.

_ Attendez, je crois que j'ai trouvé. Je pense qu'il faut que la combinaison des fréquences n'en forme qu'une seule.

_ Daniel, ça nous laisse encore des milliers de possibilité, lui ai-je rappelé. Et une demi-heure s'est assez cours pour toutes les expérimenter.

Le manque d'air commençait cruellement à se faire sentir. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Daniel s'est mis à appuyer sur les touches le plus vite possible, en gardant un oeil sur les fluctuations qu'enregistrait mon ordinateur. C'est la dernière image que j'ai de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis tombée dans les pommes bien avant les autres.

Mais je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie du SGC, où Mitchell me veillait. Ce n'est pas sans difficulté, que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Au début, tout était flou, et cette lumière aveuglante ne m'aidait pas. Quand j'ai enfin retrouvé tous mes esprits, Mitchell m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Quand vous avez perdu connaissance, Daniel se débattait encore avec le tableau de commande. Mais il a aussi fini par perdre connaissance, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, sauf Teal'c. C'est lui qui a fini la combinaison. Apparemment, cela a eu pour effet de révéler l'autre pierre qui se trouvait derrière le mur, et de rouvrir le passage vers l'extérieur. Il nous a sortis un part un de la pièce, avant de retourner chercher la pierre, et d'appeler les secours. C'est grâce à lui si l'on est encore de ce monde. Les autres ce sont déjà bien remis. Daniel s'est même remis au boulot.

_ L'essentiel est que tout le monde s'en soit sorti, ai-je ajouté.

_ Vous avez raison. Je vous laisse. Reposez-vous bien Carter.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Un incroyable destin

Another End

Tome II _**Un incroyable destin**_

Genre: Romance et mystère.

Disclamer : Pas à moi, pas payée.

Note : je suis consciente du caractère invraisemblable de l'histoire, mais je vous demande d'attendre la fin pour émettre un véritable jugement, car c'est essentiellement dans la dernière partie que se trouvera le coeur de l'histoire.

_**Chapitre 1 La **_**prophétie**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie, pourtant je me sentais encore extrêmement fatiguée. Bien que le Général m'ait donné trois jours de repos après notre terrible aventure, je ne m'en étais pas très bien remise.

Jack ne se montrait pas très reposant non plus. Nous partagions nos vies entre Washington et Colorado Springs, et tout ça dans le plus grand secret. Chaque fois que nous montions dans l'avion pour rejoindre l'autre nous prenions des risques énormes. Et avec la crise qui se profilait, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire renvoyer ou même de démissionner. Même Jack commençait à se lasser. Au début, le frisson que l'on ressentait en bravant l'interdit rendait les choses plus intenses, désormais c'était devenu une routine angoissante. Et les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas vraiment :

_ Tu as des nouvelles de ta demande de dérogation ?

_ Euh... oui je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite, mais puisque tu abordes le sujet...

_ Oh ! Non, ils nous l'ont refusé ?

_ Pas exactement. Effectivement, ils nous refusent la dérogation pour l'instant, mais nous avons une « autorisation » provisoire. Ils ne voient aucun inconvénient à notre relation, étant donné que nous ne travaillons plus vraiment ensemble.

_ Il y a un « mais »...

_ La situation ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Nous allons contre la loi. Et cela serait désastreux au niveau hiérarchique, s'ils nous donnent l'autorisation ou même une dérogation, ils seront obligés de le faire pour d'autres.

_ Tu a raison. Mais comment va-t-on faire ?

_ Pour l'instant, nous allons profiter de cette autorisation, et quand le moment sera venu je prendrais ma retraite...définitivement. De toute manière, je commence à me faire vieux.

Néanmoins, même si Jack avait entièrement raison, je trouvais injuste qu'avec tout ce que nous avions fait pour la terre, on ne nous donne pas cette dérogation. Mais, puisque nous disposions d'une relative et très officieuse autorisation,nous avions décidé de révéler notre relation à nos plus proches amis. Toutefois, l'objectif immédiat était de sauver la terre, notre concentration devait restée intacte.

D'ailleurs, Daniel avait entrepris la traduction et le décryptage des pierres. Apparemment, elles lui donnaient du fils à retordre. Mais il s'était impliqué dans cette quête du destin de l'humanité corps et âme. Mitchell, Teal'c et moi continuions à chercher de nouveaux alliés et de nouvelles armes. J'avais cependant peu d'espoir. Face à la puissance d'Adria et de ses armées, nous ne ferions pas long feu.

J'étais dans mon Labo à tester l'une des technologies des Anciens, à la fonction encore non déterminée, que nous avions retrouvé au Royaume-Uni. J'étais tellement concentrée dans mon travail que l'arrivée de Walter me fit sursauter.

_ Colonel ? Vous êtes demandée en salle de briefing.

_ Merci Walter, j'arrive !

Je me suis hâtivement dirigée vers la salle en question, certaine que Daniel avait enfin trouvé la solution. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Quand je suis entrée dans la pièce, le pauvre était tellement excité à l'idée de nous faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert, qu'il ne tenait pas en place. J'étais pour l'instant la seule présente an dehors du Général, et l'attente devenait insupportable, je voulais savoir au plus vite ce qu'il en était. Nous avons attendu encore cinq minutes, qui m'ont parue être une éternité, le temps que Teal'c, Mitchell et Vala nous rejoignent.

_ C'est pas trop tôt, me plaignis-je !

_ Désolé, on était à la salle de sport... expliqua Cameron.

_ Bon, asseyez-vous tous. Expliquez-nous dont la situation, Docteur.

_ J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Commencez par la bonne, suggéra Mitchell.

_ Bonne idée. Alors voilà, j'ai fini la traduction des pierres, et... nous allons nous en sortir. Mais la prophétie est vraiment tirée par les cheveux.

_ Jackson, ce n'est pas la peine de faire durer le plaisir, allez-y, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Un enfant naîtra avec la connaissance et les pouvoirs des Anciens, c'est sur lui que repose notre survie.

_ Sur un enfant, s'étonna le Général ?

_ Oui, enfin ce n'est pas exactement dit comme ça. Je vous passe les détails, mais en gros c'est ça. Et le problème, c'est qu'il peut se cacher n'importe où.

_ Moi, je dirais plutôt que le problème c'est que c'est un enfant, fit remarquer Cameron.

_ C'est un Ancien, Mitchell, pas un enfant ordinaire, rappela Daniel.

_ Daniel a raison, l'ai-je soutenu. Comment allons-nous faire pour le retrouver ?

_ Si c'est notre destin peut-être qu'il viendra à nous, tenta Vala.

_ Ça ne marche pas comme ça, c'est à nous de provoquer notre destin, ai-je expliqué.

_ Eh bien, réfléchissez au problème chacun de votre côté. Je vais en parler au président, conclut le Général. Vous pouvez disposer.

Je m'étais à peine levée de mon fauteuil, qu'une sensation de vertige me submergea. J'étais sûrement un peu trop surmenée, mais rien de grave selon moi. Cependant, le Général ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

_ Que vous arrive t-il Colonel ?

_ Rien, quelques vertiges, c'est la fatigue.

_ Allez faire une visite à l'infirmerie, je veux m'assurer que vous allez bien.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire...

_ C'est un ordre.

_ Bien, mon Général.

_ Je vous accompagne Sam, se proposa Daniel.

Contrainte et forcée, je me suis donc dirigée vers l'infirmerie où le Dr Lam m'a examinée. Elle n'a rien détecté d'anormal, et comme moi au premier abord, elle a mis la fatigue et les vertiges sur le compte du surmenage. Malgré mes protestations, elle m'a obligée à rentrer chez moi, et à y rester au moins pour le Week-end, mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment ce loisir. Bien sûr, le Général me laissa rentrer chez moi, le problème n'était pas là. J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait.

Par bonheur, Jack avais pris quelques jours, l'avantage d'être Général disait-il. Je l'ai donc trouvé chez moi en arrivant. D'un simple coup d'oeil, il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce soir là, il se montra d'une grande tendresse et d'une grande serviabilité. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

_ Tu es blanche comme un linge, ça va ?

_ Merci, j'apprécie le compliment. Oui, ça va je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

_ Ça tombe bien je nous ai commandé des pizzas, et j'ai loué le DVD de Superman. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

_ C'est gentil. En quel honneur tout ça ?

_ Comme ça, et puis j'ai eu toute la journée pour y penser. Au début, je voulais faire la cuisine, mais je me suis dit que ça allait sûrement être immangeable, alors j'ai choisi la solution de facilité.

J'ai ri de bon coeur à cette dernière remarque, que j'approuvais totalement. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné, je ne sais pas si j'y aurais goûté . Une petite soirée calme se dessinait donc en perspective.

Toutefois, le lendemain fut...peu plaisant. Je m'étais réveillée vers 7h du matin, blême et nauséeuse. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Dix minutes à peine après mettre levée, j'ai senti que mon estomac ne demandait qu'à régurgiter la nourriture de la veille. Je vous épargne les détails. J'ai passé une heure à vomir dans ma salle de bain.

Jack m'obligea à manger un morceau avant de partir pour la base, plus précisément l'infirmerie.

_ Colonel, je pense déjà avoir une petite idée sur votre problème, mais je préfère vous faire passer quelques examens avant.

_ D'accord.

_ Juste comme ça, la dernière fois que vous avez eu vos règles, c'était quand ?

_ Vous ne pensez quand même pas que...

_ Je crois que si.

_ Ça fait... un mois. Oh! Mon dieu !

_ Ne paniquez pas, si ça se trouve ça vient d'un dérèglement hormonal.

_ Ou non...

Le Dr. Lam m'a fait passer une échographie, qui révéla que j'étais effectivement enceinte. Je suis tombé des nues. Pour moi, c'était impossible, je prenais la pilule, et j'étais sûre de n'en avoir oubliée aucune. Visiblement, je me trompais.

_**Chapitre 2**_** Et si...?**

_ L'embryon a deux semaines. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez encore vous faire avorter, me rappela le Docteur.

_ Non, de toute manière, j'avais l'intention de devenir mère un jour ou l'autre...cela arrive juste un peu plus tôt que prévu.

_ Vous savez qui est le père ?

_ Oui...

_ Et...Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est-à-dire que...C'est une situation délicate...On ne comptait pas l'annoncer officiellement avant un moment, alors...

_ Je ne vous force pas à me le dire. Rassurez-vous. Ils attendent tous dehors, je les fais entrer ? Ils ont l'air...anxieux.

_ Oui, allez-y. Ça va aller.

Effectivement, leurs têtes étaient à faire peur. Plus particulièrement, celle de Jack, Daniel et Vala. Teal'c, lui, avait toujours cette expression impassible sur le visage.

_ Comment allez-vous, commença Daniel ?

_ Ça va, je vais bien. Ce n'est rien de grave.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Docteur, s'informa Jack ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

_ Mmh, j'aimerais bien parler à Jack en privé, s'il vous plaît.

Ils eurent la gentillesse de quitter les lieux. Mais l'expression de Jack à ce moment était inoubliable. Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il se passait quand il m'a amenée à l'infirmerie, mais apparemment, il pensait encore pouvoir y échapper...jusqu'à ce que je demande à le voir en privé. Je n'eu absolument rien à dire.

_ Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Cela veut dire que l'on va devoir l'annoncer officiellement.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression.

_ Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, de tout façon.

_ Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est de savoir comment tu prends tout ça ?

_ Je suis très heureux, mais dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait été plus facile.

_ Je te l'accorde.

Nous avons alors invité les autres à nous rejoindre. La nouvelle fut bien accueillie par tout le monde. Vala nous a même sorti qu'elle ferait une super tante. A ce moment là, je me suis promise de ne jamais laisser mon enfant entre les mains de cette folle. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un délinquant. J'appris, sans vraiment de surprise, qu'une bonne partie de la base se doutait déjà de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Daniel a même avoué avoir gagné 100 dollars grâce à nous, ce qui n'a pas beaucoup plu à Jack.

**Huit mois et demi plus tard...**

L'accouchement ne fut pas trop difficile, étant donné que j'ai subi une césarienne. Hannah était trop petite et trop faible. Par contre, me remettre de l'intervention m'a demandé un peu de temps, une semaine plus précisément. Une semaine qui m'a paru une éternité. Cela faisait déjà neuf mois que j'avais été interdite de mission par le Général. Et l'envie de reprendre le service se faisait pressante.

Tout le monde me disait que je ferais mieux de profiter du congé maternité qui m'était offert pour rester avec ma fille, mais j'ai préféré la confier à une nourrice. Puisque, que son père serait encore au Pentagone jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pour le moment, je ne partais pas beaucoup en mission, j'avais demandé une sorte de mi-temps, j'effectuais uniquement des missions de reconnaissance. Et je restais chez moi avec Hannah le reste du temps.

Deux semaines après sa naissance, je suis allé voir le Docteur Lam, c'étais pour moi le médecin le plus à même de suivre ma fille,...et j'étais encore loin de la vérité.

_ Elle grandit très vite, s'étonna-telle.

_ Je trouve aussi, c'est mauvais signe ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je veux dire, elle a déjà la taille et le poids d'un bébé de six mois.

_ Six mois !

_ Je vais lui faire passer quelques examens pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Les examens en question n'avaient rien montré d'inhabituel. Cette croissance accélérée était un réel mystère. Ce qui comptait pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Je ne me suis donc pas posée plus de questions sur le coup.

J'avais un briefing important dans la matinée, je suis donc rentrée à la maison en vitesse, pour la redonner à contre coeur à sa nourrice avant de repartir à la base.

_ Colonel Carter, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

_ Désolée de mon retard Général, je...

_ Je sais ce que c'est, Colonel. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien, que le briefing commence.

C'est Mitchell qui prit la parole le premier.

_ Adria est entrain de se constituer une véritable armée. Jusque là, la plus part des mondes que nous avons visité se sont soumis, par peur d'être anéantis. Et ce, n'est pas tout. Nous avons découvert sur P4Z-735, un véritable chantier naval. Ils y construisent quatre vaisseaux de plus, et ils sont pratiquement finis. Nous allons nous faire écraser comme des mouches, mon Général.

_ Je vois, notre nouveau vaisseau ne fera pas long feu, si je comprends bien.

_ Nous ne les arrêterons pas avec trois vaisseaux, alors qu'ils ont une véritable armada, constatai-je.

_ Et cette histoire d'enfant qui sauve le monde ? Pas de nouvelle ?

_ J'ai bien peur que ce soit une farce de notre bon vieux Merlin, avoua Cameron.

_ Peut-être pas, il faut garder espoir, a alors suggéré Daniel, bien que peu persuadé par ses propres dires.

_ Je veux bien mais en attendant nous sommes à la merci d'une attaque à n'importe quel moment, Docteur, fit remarquer le Général Landry.

A ce moment là je me suis rappelée de la croissance rapide d'Adria, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et si...et si cet enfant était ma fille ? Cela me paraissait invraisemblable, je refusais de croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Cette aventure était bien trop dangereuse. Malheureusement, mon expression ahurie m'avait déjà trahie, je ne pouvais plus dissimuler mes doutes.

_ Sam ? Que se passe t-il, s'inquiéta Daniel ?

_ Je...je ne suis sûre de rien mais...je crois que c'est Hannah.

_ Vous voulez dire que votre fille est l'enfant de la prophétie, s'étonna le Général ?

_ Je pense. Elle grandit vraiment très vite, et Adria aussi avait subi une croissance accélérée.

_ C'est impossible, Adria était devenu adulte au bout de quelques jours seulement. Hannah a deux semaines, et c'est encore un bébé, fit remarquer Vala.

_ Le Dr Lam dit qu'elle a le poids et la taille d'un enfant de six mois. Elle grandit peut-être moins vite qu'Adria, mais en tout cas, elle grandit vite.

**A suivre...**


	3. La Bataille Finale

**Another End **

Genre : Aventure, suspense et un peu de Romance.

Disclamer : pas à moi, pas payée, sauf le personnage de Hannah.

Note : Je me suis posée une question existentielle sur les réacteurs à Naquada : Sont-ils finalement produit en série ou non ? J'ai fait comme si s'était le cas. J'espère que la fin de l'histoire vous plaira.

Tome 3 _**La bataille Finale**_

Chapitre 1 **Imprévu et contretemps**

_**Deux mois plus tard...**_

La croissance d'Hannah,déjà rapide, n'avait fait que s'accélérer ces deux derniers mois. Elle avait désormais atteint la taille et la corpulence d'une jeune fille de 15 ans.

Je manquais sûrement d'objectivité au moment des faits et même encore aujourd'hui, mais elle était d'une grande beauté. Elle avait les cheveux fins et doux, d'un châtain clair aux reflets ambrés, comme Jack. Toutefois, elle possédait mes grands yeux bleus, avec une lueur de malice en plus qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Elle avait des traits fins et féminins, j'adorais son petit nez légèrement retroussé qui ne la rendait que plus mutine encore. Et pour finir, sa peau était telle que l'albâtre, blanche et d'une perfection époustouflante.

Malgré tout, j'étais très inquiète pour ma fille. Si cela continuait ainsi, que se passerait-t-il le jour de ses un ans ? Vala m'avait un peu rassuré en affirmant qu'elle allait s'arrêter de grandir, tout comme Adria.

On ne pouvait pas dire non plus que je profitais de l'enfance de ma fille. Pour moi, cette croissance accélérée était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose.

Dés que Jack avait appris la nouvelle, il s'était empressé de revenir Colorado Springs, et tentait de travailler de concert avec le Général Landry. L'état d'urgence avait été déclaré. Nous nous attendions à une attaque d'Adria d'ici les prochaines 48h. Beaucoup de personne comptaient sur Hannah pour repousser celle-ci, mais malheureusement, la situation n'était pas aussi simple.

_ Mes premiers souvenirs remontent à deux semaines, comment voulez-vous que je vous sauve ? Je ne possède pas les connaissances dont vous parlez, protesta-t'elle, la panique dans la voix.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hannah ce n'est pas ta faute, la rassura Jack. Daniel !

_ Ce n'est pas de la mienne nous plus, Jack, s'offusqua l'intéressé

_ Bon, dit calmement Mitchell. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Jackson, est-ce que vous auriez raté quelque chose ? Vous avez peut-être simplement mal décodé les pierres.

_ C'est possible. Cette traduction n'est pas facile, et je travaille dans l'urgence. Pour l'instant, Je n'ai fait qu'une traduction générale afin d'aller droit au but.

_ Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites, s'énerva une fois de plus Jack ?

_ Calme-toi Jack, ça ne sert rien de crier sur Daniel, tempérais-je, on ne fait que perdre du temps.

_ C'est difficile de ne pas s'énerver étant donné que nous serons tous mort dans 48h.

_ J'ai reconnu des coordonnées de porte sur la deuxième pierre mais, je n'arrivais pas déterminer leur utilité. Il y a peut-être un rapport avec notre problème.

_ En tout cas, la présence d'Hannah n'est pas une coïncidence, elle a forcément un rôle jouer dans cette histoire, affirma Vala.

_ Je veux bien vous croire, dit Hannah. Mais lequel ?

_ O'neill est porteur du gêne des anciens, votre fille doit sûrement le posséder aussi, constata Teal'c toujours aussi impassible.

_ C'est possible qu'elle représente la prochaine étape de l'évolution de l'espèce, ai-je renchéri. Ma fille, tu es unique dans tout les sens du terme.

Daniel a passé un bon bout de temps dans son bureau afin d'arracher quelques informations de plus ces maudites pierres. Hannah n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Tout ça l'angoissait profondément. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là mais ne savait pas comment faire pour accomplir sa tâche, ce qui la frustrait énormément.

**H-45**

Daniel nous revint donc avec des informations complémentaires, mais peu sûr de lui. Et rien qu'à sa tête, j'ai senti que nous n'allions pas aimer ça. Mes craintes furent vite confirmées.

_ Vous n'allez pas apprécier, commença-t-il, en jetant un regard peu confiant vers Jack.

_ Vous croyez, répliqua ce dernier avec agressivité ?

_ Euh... oui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le cerveau d'Hannah serait apte à recevoir la connaissance des Anciens. Mais comme on a pu le constater elle n'est pas née avec, continua-t-il.

_ Vous croyez, ajouta l'intéressée ?

Si elle commençait à prendre les mimiques de son père, on n'était pas sortie de l'Auberge. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec de grands yeux ronds. Ce qui provoqua une certaine hilarité chez Jack.

_ Quoi, s'inquiéta Hannah ?

_ Rien, ma chérie. Disons que tu ressembles un peu trop à ton père.

_ Génial, un Jack bis, lâcha Daniel, plus pour lui-même !

_ Continuez, Docteur Jackson, se lassa Cameron.

_ Bien sûr. Je pense que les coordonnées figurant sur la deuxième pierre mènent à l'une des bibliothèques des Anciens.

_ Et vous voulez que ma fille mette sa tête dans ce truc, s'écria Jack ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel, vous êtes fou. C'est hors de question.

_ Jack, cette fois-ci je ne me trompe pas. C'est notre seule chance de contrer Adria.

_ Je suis prête le faire, affirma Hannah.

_ La décision dépend de vous, conclut le Général Landry.

_ Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas moi même, suggéra Jack ? Je l'ai déjà fait deux fois.

_ Oui, et tu as faillis mourir deux fois, ai-je fait remarquer. Et cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas que les Asgards nous aideront, ils ont d'autres problèmes.

_ C'est un bon point, admit-il. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mais, je veux faire partie de la mission,... et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il voyant Hannah ouvrir la bouche afin de contester.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, vous partirez dés que vous serez prêts, affirma le Général Landry.

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde était prêt à partir devant la porte. Le courage dont faisait preuve Hannah m'étonnait, ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'ignorance. J'étais plus pessimiste qu'elle quant à notre avenir. Elle ne cessait de me répéter que tout irait bien, mais j'avais du mal à la croire.

Le Général Landry a tenu à faire passer une sonde avant nous pour s'assurer que les prêcheurs ne nous attendaient pas derrière.

_ La voie est libre, mon Général,dit Harriman à l'adresse de Jack.

_ C'est parti les enfants.

C'était la première fois que Hannah passait la Porte des étoiles, Je sentis en elle une lueur d'hésitation avant de traverser l'horizon des évènements. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, ferma les yeux et se jeta dans l'eau miroitante de l'anneau.

Arrivée de l'autre côté , sur P4Z382, elle avait l'air un peu sonné par le voyage, mais elle se reprit vite.

_ Wouh ! Ça secoue !

_ On s'habitue, la rassura Vala.

A quelques détails près, on se serait cru sur terre. La planète ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Minnesota, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Jack. Il y avait de la verdure à perte de vue, des hectares et des hectares de forêt s'étendaient devant nous. Nous nous trouvions sur une plaine, aucune structure n'était visible pour le moment. Nous avons donc marché un moment à travers la broussaille pour retrouver cette fichue bibliothèque des Anciens. Le climat était humide et nuageux, ce qui n'a pas vraiment amélioré le moral des troupes.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, à entendre Jack passer ces nerfs sur Daniel, qui s'obstinait à dire toutes les cinq minutes que nous étions sûrement proche du but, et Vala qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre ce qui énervait au plus haut point Daniel, bref, nous avons fini par tomber sur une immense clairière baignée de lumière. Devant nous se dressait un gigantesque édifice. Sûrement un temple d'après Daniel.

_ On est proche du but, affirma Daniel.

_ Pour l'amour de Dieu, Daniel, arrêtez de dire ça ou je vous tire une balle dans le genou.

_ Vous ne le ferez pas, se rassura archéologue.

Jack lança un regard suffisamment convainquant, pour calmer l'assurance de Daniel, qui se tut sur le champ.

_ Bien, Teal'c et moi on surveille les alentours. Daniel, Hannah et Sam, vous cherchez la bibliothèque, et puis Vala... bah...vous restez sagement assise.

_ Oh ! Je peux pas venir avec Vous et Teal'c plutôt ?

_ D'accord, mais vous vous tenez tranquille.

Hannah s'était empressée de se diriger vers le temple, avec une impatience déconcertante.

Le bâtiment n'avait ni porte, ni fenêtre. Il était déjà à moitié en ruine, Daniel estimait d'ailleurs sa construction à plusieurs millions d'années. Il comportait des signes évidents de la culture Inca.

J'ai sorti mes instruments afin de mesurer des quelconques émissions d'énergie ou de radiation. Mais Hannah fut finalement plus efficace que moi.

_ Attend, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Je crois que la bibliothèque se trouve là.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur, et comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle a appuyé sur l'une des pierres du temple. Le mur se sépara alors en deux, en se rétractant brique par brique. Dans la cavité qui s'était formée, se trouvait la bibliothèque des Anciens. Hannah s'avança prête à affronter son sort.

_ Un instant, l'ai-je coupé, je vais prévenir les autres.

J'ai ainsi informé par radio, Jack, Teal'c et Vala de notre découverte.

_ Attendez, on arrive, répondit Jack.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous étaient présents. Se mêlaient sur le visage d'Hannah détermination et appréhension. S' il s' avérait que Daniel avait tort, ce serait la fin pour elle. Peut-être aurait-elle le temps de nous aider, mais elle n'aurait pas le temps de vivre, tout simplement. Elle s'approcha de l'engin. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration, tout le monde avait peur de la suite des évènements. C'était sûrement cet instant qu'il allait sceller le destin de l'humanité à jamais.

Elle regarda dans les lueurs au fond de la bibliothèque, le bras se tendit soudainement et lui agrippa la tête. Elle ne se débâtit même pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bras relâcha son étreinte.

Hannah se tourna alors vers nous en clignant des yeux.

_ C'est...éblouissant comme expérience.

_ Tu te sens bien, lui ai-je demandé ?

_ J'ai une sensation un peu étrange. Comme si...Comme si je pouvais tout faire. Mais, je me sens bien.

_ Au moins elle n'est pas tombée dans les pommes comme moi, fit remarquer Jack.

_ Je suppose que ça a fonctionné, a dit Daniel.

_ Bon alors rentrons à la maison. En route, ordonna Jack.

Chapitre 2 **Espoir**

**H-38 **

Cette mission s'était passée plutôt bien, trop bien même. Tout ça avait été beaucoup trop facile. Mais vu ce qui nous attendait, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Visiblement, le processus avait fonctionné, Hannah semblait aller bien pour le moment. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que toutes les informations qu'elle avait enregistrées resurgissent. Seulement, le temps nous manquait terriblement.

En rentrant, tout le monde vaqua à ces occupations, même si la tension était à son comble. Le soir même au mess, nous avons eu une sacrée surprise.

_ Maman, tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plaît, réclama Hannah ?

En fait, je n'eu même pas le temps de saisir l'objet en question. Il vola directement dans la main d'Hannah à une vitesse surprenante. Tout le monde se figea, y compris l'intéressée.

_ Moi je ne faisais pas ce genre de truc, lança Jack presque jaloux !

_ C'est plutôt flippant, je trouve, avoua Hannah.

_ C'est bon signe, les données téléchargées dans ton cerveau commencent à faire effet, la rassura Daniel.

**H-24**

Le lendemain matin, le Général Landry avait organisé une réunion d'urgence, puisque l'échéance approchait. Il fallait rapidement trouver comment contrer l'armée d'Adria.

_ Hannah, peut-tu où non nous aider, demanda Landry ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne contrôle pas...je...je crois pouvoir vous aider, à la réflexion, dit t'elle les yeux dans le vague.

_ Comment ?

_ Une arme, qui traversera les boucliers des vaisseaux. Nous pourrons les détruire en deux ou trois tirs tout au plus.

_ C'est intéressant, admit Jack.

_ De quoi a-tu besoin, se hâta de demander le Général Landry ?

_ Une grande source d'énergie...comme...comme un E2PZ pas exemple.

_ Nous n'en avons pas, enfin plus, répondit Cameron.

_ Dans ce cas, il me faudra deux cents réacteurs à Naquada. Et priez pour que ça fonctionne parce que...

_ … si ça ne marche pas, de toute manière, on explosera, ai-je terminé à sa place.

_ Oui, dit-elle.

_ Il te faudra combien de temps, continua Jack ?

_ Au moins deux heures pour récupérer les deux cents réacteurs, commençai-je.

_ Et minimum dix pour mettre au point la machine. Il faut que je l'assemble directement sur le vaisseau, avec un minimum de personnes pour m'assister au cas où l'expérience tournerait mal.

_ Je t'assisterai, dis-je.

_ Moi aussi, renchérit Jack.

_ Entendu alors au travail, ordonna le Général Landry.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'assistance. Ses compétences dépassaient de loin les miennes. Mais je devais le découvrir suffisamment tôt.

Elle avait rassemblé tout le matériel dont nécessaire en un temps record. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de se servir de ses mains. Les objets volaient dans la pièce pour se rassembler dans un coffre. Elle ne les regardait pas, elle ne faisait aucun geste. Les objets venaient à elle comme par magie.

_ Tu arrives à lire dans les pensées ?

_ Non, je suis très différente d'Adria, mes pouvoirs, tout comme mes connaissances, sont très inférieurs à ceux qu'elle possède. Je suis loin d'avoir reçu toutes la connaissance des Anciens. Je sais juste ce qu'il faut pour nous sauver.

_ Hannah, tu a redonné de l'espoir à tout le monde. Ta plus grande différence avec Adria, c'est que tu es capable d'aimer et pas elle.

_ Je pense qu'il y a au moins une personne qu'elle aime.

_ Qui ?

_ Sa mère. Sinon, Vala serait morte depuis longtemps, crois-moi.

De mon côté, je n'ai pas traîné, j'ai rassemblé tous les réacteurs à Naquada dont je disposais à la base. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il m'en manquait encore cent cinquante. J'ai alors appelé la Zone 51, qui m'en a fourni quatre-vingt déjà assemblés, puis les soixante-dix restant, environ une heure et demie plus tard. Une grande partie du personnel avait été mobilisée pour l'opération. Le Général Landry avait ordonné à l'équipage du _Prométhée, _de se tenir prêt à embarquer dés que l'arme serait au point. Toute la base était sur le pied de guerre, prêt à faire évacuer une partie de la population en cas d'échec de la mission.

Nous avons donc été téléportés dans le_ Prométhée _avec quelques personnes supplémentaires pour nous assister. Nous étions une dizaine en tout, des techniciens et des scientifiques pour la plupart.

_ Où sont les réacteurs du vaisseau, me demanda Hannah ?

_ Dans cette direction, lui indiquai-je. Suis-moi.

_ Je vous montre comment brancher les réacteurs à Naquada sur ceux du vaisseaux et vous ferez le reste du travail. Mais, surtout ne les allumez pas tout de suite. Ça serait bête de se faire exploser si prêt du but.

_ Entendu.

L'exercice était assez laborieux. Il fallait souder une résistance haute tension sur chaque réacteur, avant de les relier à ceux du vaisseau. D'après elle, cela éviterait peut-être de voir notre dernière chance voler en éclat.

De son côté, elle alla modifier les canons à ions pour augmenter leur densité. Plus le rayon était concentré, plus il serait efficace et puissant. Elle ne mit pas plus de trois heures à effectuer ces modifications. Par contre, relier les réacteurs était une autre paire de manche. Lorsqu'elle vint nous rejoindre en salle des machines, nous n'avions pas encore fait la moitié des raccords. Son aide fut précieuse. Ces pouvoirs lui permettaient de faire plusieurs branchements la fois.

Cependant, son état de santé m'inquiétait. Plus elle utilisait ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, plus ses forces faiblissaient dangereusement. Son cerveau fonctionnait à quatre-vingt pour cent de ses capacités, ce qui la fatiguait énormément. Cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était terminé. Nous étions prêt à mettre l'arme en route.

_ Sortez tous du vaisseau, nous ordonna Hannah.

_ C'est hors de question jeune fille, moi je reste, dit Jack.

_ Moi de même, ai-je affirmé.

_ Bien, si vous n'avez pas peur de mourir avec moi. Allez téléporter les autres à la base. Mais, restez sur la passerelle. Si tout explose vous aurez le temps de fuir... et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-elle, lançant un regard lourd de sens à son père. Informez moi par radio dés que tout le monde sera en sûreté.

_ Comment vas-tu faire pour tous les allumer en même temps, demanda Jack ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Oui, question idiote. Bonne chance.

Chapitre 3 **Le combat de la dernière chance**

**H-12**

Jack et moi étions donc sur la passerelle. Le reste du personnel s'était cloitré dans la salle de commande du SGC, nous attentions nerveusement le verdict. Soudain, la voix de Hannah s'éleva de notre radio.

_ Ça a marché, confirma t'elle. Je vous rejoins.

La suite des opérations pouvait ainsi débuter. Le Général Landry donna l'ordre à tout le personnel naviguant et au reste de SG1 de rejoindre le vaisseau. Jack en avait pris le commandement, et Mitchell avait été désigné en second. Quant à moi, je suis retournée en salle des machines, pour faire les derniers réglages.

L'Etat Major avait choisi une tactique plutôt offensive. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Nous avions ordre d'aller à la rencontre des vaisseaux ennemis. Le but étant d'éviter le plus possible les dégâts pour la terre, et d'empêcher l'attaquant de fuir par téléportation ou par les anneaux. Nous étions escortés par _l'Odissey_ et notre nouveau vaisseau_ l'Hermès._

Mais, nous avions un problème de taille_, _nous ne savions pas par où allait attaquer Adria. Néanmoins, nous connaissions l'emplacement de la planète où elle avait fait construire sa nouvelle flotte. Nous avons mis en marche l'hyper propulsion jusqu'à celle-ci, en espérant que l'ennemi s'y trouvait encore. Même avec l'hyper propulsion nous avons mis pratiquement douze heures pour rejoindre la planète en question.

**Heure-H**

**_ **Mon Général, ils nous ont détecté, dit Mitchell.

_ Ils ne trainent pas eux.

_ Adria est dans l'un de ces vaisseaux, lâcha Hannah.

_ Comment tu le sais, demanda jack?

_ Je ne sais pas, je le sens.

_ La fameuse intuition féminine... ?

_ Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Tout d'un coup émergèrent de l'atmosphère de la planète, trois énormes vaisseaux Oris. Adria prit contact avec nous.

_ Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me contrer avec vos trois ridicules vaisseaux ?

_ On a fait quelques petites améliorations qui devraient vous plaire, la provoqua jack.

_ Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'énerver, s'inquiéta Daniel ?

Jack continua sans faire attention à l'archéologue.

_ On va vous montrer, dit-il en s'adressant à Adria.

La communication coupa, signe que Adria allait attaquer.

_ Tirez ! Maintenant !

Le premier tir endommagea visiblement le vaisseau d'Adria, mais ne fut pas assez puissant pour l'anéantir. Adria eu le temps de tirer sur nous. Nous avions évité le tir de justesse, par une manoeuvre habile, quelques centimètres plus loin et c'en était fini de nous. Puis, nous avons répliqué, cela coupa en deux le bâtiment, avant de le faire exploser. L' explosion était spectaculaire, d'une lumière aveuglante et d'un bruit assourdissant . La deuxième partie du vaisseau partit en fumée, entrainant l'autre dans sa chute par une réaction en chaîne.

Malheureusement, Adria en réchappa en se téléportant à bord du _Prométhée. _Tout le monde se figea pendant quelques secondes, ne savant pas comment réagir. Ce qui venait de se produire était invraisemblable.

_ Mettez en route les brouilleurs, cria Jack.

_ Non, sinon cela bloquera mes pouvoirs aussi, protesta Hannah. Occupez-vous des autres vaisseaux.

Jack ordonna qu'on tire à volonté sur les vaisseaux restant.

Soudainement, une force invisible colla Adria à la paroi du vaisseau. Mais elle se releva bien vite avant d'envoyer balader Hannah dans le mur. Celle-ci se releva difficilement le haut du crâne en sang. Elle mit la main derrière sa tête afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Cette dernière lui revint ensanglantée. Elle lança un regard noir de haine à son adversaire. Mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir tout de suite. Adria générait déjà un rayon d'énergie orangé. Que ma fille stoppa de justesse en produisant un champ de force autour d'elle. Tout d'un coup des éclairs bleus, venant du sol et du plafond, entourèrent Hannah, on aurait dit qu'elle absorbait l'électricité présente dans la pièce. Elle cria « Sortez-tous, MAINTENANT ! ». A peine avions nous atteint le couloir qu'une explosion de couleur blanche nous aveugla. Nous sommes alors retournés sur la passerelle, en prenant quelques précautions.

Hannah était assise le regard dans le vide, elle était terriblement faible. Elle fut amenée sur le champ à l'infirmerie. Quant à Adria, elle était brulée sur tous le corps. En réalité, elle était complètement carbonisée, méconnaissable pour ainsi dire.

Pour Vala, ce fut un choque violant. Même si Adria représentait l'ennemi publique intergalactique numéro un, elle restait l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde. Elle avait espéré au fond d'elle même, qu'elle réussirait un jour à changer sa fille. Cependant, Adria était née avec le mal en elle. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu la sauver. Pour le bien de toute l'humanité, il fallait que son coeur s'arrête, que sa respiration cesse, que son esprit n'atteigne plus les hommes.

Le décès d'Adria n'était pas une raison suffisante pour relâcher notre attention . D'après nos informations, il y avait d'autres vaisseaux à contrer. Ceux-ci arrivèrent bien vite sûrement alertés par les premiers. Quatre en tout se présentaient devant nous.

_ Adria est morte. Rendez-vous où vous mourrez comme vos amis, les menaça Jack.

Notre parole ne leur a pas suffi. Ces fanatiques étaient prêts à tout pour servir l'Oricy et ses créateurs. Sans crier gare, l'Odissey fut détruit. Il ne nous a pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour réagir mais avec une seule arme contre ces quatre énormes vaisseaux, nos chances étaient vaines. Nous avons détruit un vaisseau mais les autres étaient prêts à répondre à notre attaque.

_ _Hermès,_ retirez-vous où vous serez détruit, ordonna jack, par radio.

_ A vos ordres, mon Général.

Nous étions totalement seuls à présent. C'était la bataille de la dernière chance. Nous étions tous prêt à mourir. Pourtant, notre destin bascula en quelques secondes.

A cette instant précis, Hannah apparut, la respiration haletante. A la panique au fond de ses yeux, se mêlait la détermination. Elle posa ses mains sur le tableau de commande, une puissante déflagration se propagea dans tout le vaisseau. L'arme ennemie vint frapper le bouclier, mais nous n'avons constaté aucun dégât. Hannah nous intima l'ordre de tirer sur nos attaquants. Leur flotte fut détruite en quelques secondes. C'était comme si elle avait donné au vaisseau le reste de vie, d'espoir et de force qu'elle avait en elle. Ou plutôt c'est à nous qu'elle l'offrait.

Elle s'est évanouie d'épuisement, c'est du moins ce que j'avais cru. Je me suis dirigée vers son corps inerte à grandes enjambées. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts, avec cette expression de panique figé à jamais sur le visage. Sa peau était déjà froide, son pouls inexistant. Les efforts des médecins à bord ne suffirent pas à la sauver. C'est comme si l'on m'avait volé une partie de moi-même. Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver l'humanité, pour nous sauver, pour me sauver.

Mais le méritions-nous vraiment ?

Fin.


End file.
